Page
by o0 onee-chan 0o
Summary: Riam of Archerscove has a past she is not ready to reveal. After her family's death she is determined to get revenge and what better way to do than to become a knight. Set after Kel's story i know i never really read new characters but its better than it
1. Introductions

Hey Guys. I started this story ages ago, back when I was young and a really really bad writer. (Oh wait I still amXD) So I've decided that each time I put up a new chapter I'm going to redo an old one as well so you might want to start from the beginning if you've read this before but if not it doesn't really matter because the storyline hasn't changed. Please R & R Thanks!

She ran, heart pounding and legs aching as fast as she could. She ran from what had been, a few minutes ago, her home. As she entered the forest surrounding their fief, the dark green brush surrounding her lithe body, she saw the men who had brutally killed every member of her family right before her very eyes. Anguished faces made their way into her mind but she pushed them harshly away. Now is not the time to break down she thought grimly. Ignoring the thoughts rearing up in her head she kept running faster, blindly pushing bushes out of her way, stumbling over roots and being scratched by sticks but not once tripping up or crying out. Past green and brown, vines, leaves and brush, all were pushed aside in her haste. Past the tree where she used to go whenever she needed time alone. Over the fallen tree trunk that used to act as a barrier between her fief and the fief of Pinecove. Under the wall that had been there for so long it was now decaying. Animals fled as she ran past, a beacon to her position. In a panic she tried to run silently so as not to alert anyone to her presence, just as she was taught, but with her heart pounding quicker and louder than her feet were hitting the forest floor she couldn't manage. She ran for her life, afraid they would follow, and just as she reached a river, a pounding of hooves reached her ears. At that moment, she knew she was going to die.

Ariam of Archerscove woke up shivering. The pounding she had thought was only in her head, a part of her dream, was still there.

It had been two days now since the Scanrans had attacked her family's fief but the memories would not fade. They were there whenever she closed her eyes. Flashes of loved ones faces now long gone. Ariam knew that usually their fief would have been able to hold their own against invaders had it not been for the fact that their soldiers had had to go into the forest to raid some bandit camps and their fief was left poorly guarded.

She felt bad for running away when she knew that, since her whole family was dead, she was responsible for the fief as the heir to her family's lands, money and title.

She knew that some soldiers would be coming to the fief and bury the dead. Her father had sent a message to the capital through a speaking spell right before a Scanran had plunged a sword through his back. Ariam would never forget the face of her fathers murderer and vowed to get her revenge. She knew that after about two days the Scanrans would most likely give up looking for her and that she would be safe but that didn't stop her from worrying.

The thrumming of the horse's hooves was much louder now and Ariam knew that it was time to leave so she quickly packed up her belongings and left her temporary camp. She was quite calm now, no longer shivering, but was wary of who was riding the horses. She wasn't in the mood for bandits or Scanrans right now.

She quietly hid in the bushes and watched as the horses rounded the corner heading straight towards her…


	2. Beaten by a Girl

Riam had seen a company of royal soldiers before but even so, the sight before her was real glory. Up front, she recognised the short knight to be the Lady Knight Alanna, her shield standing out from the grey of her armour. Her white horse was holding its head high. She was accompanied by Sir Raoul on her right hand side and both were happily chatting and laughing together ignorant of the little girl hidden in the bushed a few yards ahead of them. By the looks of it they were leading one squad from each of the Riders and the Own. Riam moved her gaze back to the Lioness and Lord Raoul wondering what they were doing here. 'Aren't they getting a bit old for this.' She thought to herself but she wasn't one to complain. After all, not many people can boast about meeting the Lioness face to face!!

With these thoughts Riam jumped up from the bushes and stepped lightly out onto the road. The horses, though startled by the young girl popping out from nowhere, were quickly calmed. As the horses were arranged back into order the soldiers looked to see who or what had caused such a stir. Seeing the looks she was getting, Riam stood still while Alanna took the time to quickly size her up.

She looked to be about ten and had what most people would call blonde hair, though it was bordering on brown. She had hazel eyes that showed that she had seen things most children her age could not even imagine and small lips, held up by a soft chin. Her nose maybe looked a little large but not too much and not many people would notice the bauble shape. Her skin was tanned and by the looks of her clothes and weapons, she was nobility who had been through some rough times. She was about four feet ten and slightly muscled. Alanna noted the bow in her hand, a quiver on her back, a sword at her hip and though well hidden, her time with George helped to recognise the many hidden daggers. 'Well she's brave,' Alanna thought. 'I'll give her that much.'

Though Riam was awed by what was before her, she had seen things as such before, though not up close, and she didn't have time to be amazed.

"State you name and fiefdom." Alanna called out in her most professional manner.

"I am Ariam of Archerscove my Lady." Riam replied bowing. She then shifted her gaze to Sir Raoul as he spoke.

"We were just on our way to Archerscove but we were told that there were no survivors." He stated.

"Begging your pardon my Lord, but if there were no survivors, then who told you the story?" Once again Riam bowed, noting the grins on everyone's faces.

"Poor old chap," Alanna said, thumping Raoul on the back. "Being outdone by a girl."

"It's not the girl part of it I assure you, I'm used to that." Raoul started to grin as well. "It's the fact that she's ten years old." By this time, everyone in the company was laughing.

"Ariam, we were just headed to your fief, and I know it might seem harsh to force you to, but it would really help if you came with us." Alanna's eyes held sympathy as she said this. Riam tensed, but nodded.

Thoughts were running through her head. 'I don't want to go back. I saw my family die there, but I owe it to my people. And Sir Raoul and Lady Alanna need me to tell them everything, who was there, where to go and such. It's my duty.' She finally put her conscious to peace. She was startled out of her reverie by Raoul's voice.

"Well if it's OK we had better start moving, it doesn't do to stand in the open. Commander Domitan, would you be so kind as to lend the lady your horse?" Riam watched as a man dismounted and led his horse towards her. He gave her an encouraging smile and handed her the reins of his mare. He was black like midnight, white socks and a white stripe on one flank.

"His name is Kisham." He told her. She took Kisham's head into her hands, looked him in the eye and asked him "You don't mind me riding you do you boy?"

"Of course not," She heard him reply in her mind whilst nudging her with his head, "Better you than Twinkle Toes." Riam laughed and quickly petted the mare before expertly swinging herself up into the saddle and settling down for a long ride. Too engrossed in her thoughts however, she missed everybody's confused stares.

They started out slowly with Dom on his spare horse. She had no idea why she couldn't have ridden his spare but gave it no second thought she was happy to ride Kisham. As they neared the fief Alanna called a halt.

"I doubt they are still there but just as a precaution…" Alanna drifted off. "Ariam is there any way we can get inside undetected. It looks well guarded."

"It is, no one can get in there without someone on the inside. Even with only half our soldiers.' Riam muttered before again raising her voice, "I'll go." She stated, and quickly dismounted.

"That's not necessary. One of our men…" Alanna stopped as Ariam disappeared.

"She's good." Raoul noted. "Dom, go after her, protect her, I have a feeling she will play an important part in our future."

"Of course." Dom stated before following the young girl.


	3. Archerscove

"Ariam?" Dom whispered.

"Over here." She replied. Dom picked her out and walked over to her.

"See that?" She asked, pointing at the twenty-foot wall made of large grey rocks. Dom could see guards walking all along the wall.

"We're climbing it. Three quarters of the way up actually. There is one exact position where no one can see you." She paused. "I wasn't supposed to tell you that." She sighed. "Let's go." She walked through the trees towering over her in the twilight. She stopped as she reached the edge of the forest realising that this was the exact place she had run away through. She redirected her focus to the task ahead. She took three paces forward; two paces left and then measured one foot back to the right.

To the unknowing eye what she was doing was strange to say the least, however Dom knew that she was figuring out where to climb so left her in peace, observing the surroundings for any enemies.

Once she found the exact place she was looking for, she started climbing, signalling for Dom to follow. Each rock she passed, she knew that the rocks on either side were getting smoother. The path she stayed on however was still rough and easy to grip, not even noticeably different from the rocks around. Once they made it three quarters of the way up, Dom looked up and saw that once again, Riam had disappeared. Dom, following didn't know what to do once he reached the spot where she had disappeared and was startled when he felt hands grab him and pulled him roughly into the wall. Landing with a thump he looked around at the passage. Noticing little other than the fact that it was pitch black and that something had covered the hole he had been pulled through.

"Neat." He commented, grinning at where he thought Riam was. As he heard here voice behind him, he blushed.

"I'm over here Dom." She chuckled, and then, turning serious said, "Let's go."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Riam looked down at her fief with horror evident on her face. From her guess there were about five hundred Scanran men were lounging around. 'Man, why are the enemies always so ugly?' She thought. Being on the border of Tortall and Scanra, they were often attacked, but never with so many men, and it was definitely never this well organised. She took out a scroll and drew a quick sketch of the fief with Dom adding in the positioning of all the soldiers as well as those suspected to be in the castle. After the map was finished, they made their way back to their soldiers.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""


	4. Chosen Future

The storm on the Fief was brief, as the Scanrans weren't expecting opposition so soon after conquering the land. There were still crops and animals alive and many of the villagers had been kept as slaves and so they too, were alive. Riam wasn't allowed near the fighting, "For fear of your life." As Raoul put it. The men who were traitors to her and her family were killed. All in all, it was a rather productive day.

The soldiers stayed in Archerscove's castle for a few weeks until they were called away. Riam had become good friends with everyone and the night before they left she held a feast in their honour. Halfway through Alanna began questioning Riam about her future.

"So Riam," (Riam had long ago asked them to call her that) "we never did ask you what you want to be?" Riam had been prepared for this and had made her decision.

"I want to be a Lady Knight." She continued eating, hoping to hide her blush, after all, she thought everyone must think im just saying that to get on Alanna's good side.

The silence that reigned in the room was finally broken by everyone cheering. Riam looked at them like they were crazy.

"There are two problems, you know." She interrupted as the hall fell silent.

"What?" asked Raoul.

"Firstly, my fief, and secondly, I have no parents to consent to my becoming a knight or to cover the costs."

"Well," Alanna started slowly. "Number one is easily fixed, I'll help you find someone to govern it, and as for the second one well who's your guardian now?" Riam looked away to hide her tears but many still saw them.

"Dead," she replied, "All of them."

"Well then," Alanna said taking it into her stride, "Now that people believe girls can be knights without sorcery, I will be you guardian. I'll adopt you." She smiled encouragingly. Riam jumped up, excitement showing on her face.

"Really?" She asked, her eyes wide. Alanna nodded and then blushed as Riam ran and hugged her. Everyone laughed at Alanna's predicament, knowing she wasn't too affectionate. Fighting her blush she growled out orders.

"We're leaving tomorrow and you have to find someone to govern the fief. Riam ran.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Alanna glared at Jon.

"What do you mean I can't talk to her? We went through this twenty years ago with Kel, besides, I'm her guardian."

"Alanna, she will still be only the third female Knight. There are still people with doubts. It's been twenty years since Keladry. If you want her to be a Knight so much, you are going to have to find her another guardian. He said. Jon couldn't wait until he would be passing his crown onto Roald, which coincidently, was happening in a years time. Jon was getting old and felt his years were nearly up.

"There will always be people with doubts Jon. And I am her only guardian. All the rest are dead. She doesn't even know that I'm her godmother. In the family guardianship book, there was a secret compartment containing a piece of paper that said that as a last resort, I am to be her guardian. If you haven't noticed Jon, **this is a last resort!**" She screamed. Jon sighed.

"Fine, but I take no responsibility." He said as Alanna snorted.

"You wouldn't." She hopped up and left. As she was about to close the door to Jon's private study she said softly,

"Jon, thankyou."


	5. Welcome to the next 4 years of your life

Riam stood staring up at the palace in Corus as she thought about the past couple of months. After deciding that Alanna was going to adopt her, they had travelled to Pirates Swoop to waste away the rest of the summer. Once they had arrived Riam settled straight into full on training. It had seemed that Alanna thought that the best way to forget about the past was to train so hard that all she could manage each night was to fall into bed and sleep with out having time for any disturbing thoughts. Riam was grateful for this. There were still times when she thought about her family and the memories were raw and painful. She had changed, she knew. She was no longer the happy-go-lucky little girl she used to be. The Scanrans invasion had a huge impact on her. It woke her up and made her realise that the world wasn't as beautiful as it seemed. She was determined to do whatever it would take to become a knight so that she could help bring back the earth's former beauty. She was upset at her loss but didn't want to be depressed and knew that her family would have wanted her to be happy. As long as the memories didn't resurface, she would be fine.

Over the holidays Riam had been drilled in jousting, staff fighting and Shang combat. Riam could already use a sword and daggers reasonably well but Alanna improved all her skills never letting her rest. She was also taught by one of Pirate Swoops resident teachers and learnt the basics of history and math. There was no great improvement in Riam's skills though, as they only had a matter of a few short months to work. Luckily for Riam, Alanna was getting old and it was not often that she would leave Pirates Swoop any more which left a lot of time for her to coach Riam.

Jumping down off the horse she had borrowed from Pirates Swoop, Kuft, Riam continued to stare at what would be her home for the next four years. She wasn't exactly amazed by the size of it or even awed by all the people bustling too and fro. She had been here on many occasions it was just that this time it looked different. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that the city of Corus and the palace it houses hold a leading role in her future.

As Riam walked up the road to the palace and handed her horses reigns over to the stable boy her thoughts were interrupted by Alanna.

"Riam?" She asked curiously wondering what held Riam's attention for so long.

Seeing her worried face Riam smiled trying to comfort her and show her she was alright and merely said "Yes Lanna?" Alanna knowing that Riam was alright and was not thinking about her family cheered up a lot. "You have to go see Lord HaMinch now. Kevin here will show you the way and then he will bring you back to our rooms. I'm sorry I can't come the King needs me but I'll see you tonight. Don't worry, you'll be fine." As Alanna walked off the only response Riam could manage through her sudden nervousness was a squeaked "Thank you."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Lord Padraig HaMinch sat in the middle of his room at his big oak desk reading the letter Alanna had written. He was a rather tall man around six feet and was well muscled without any fat visible on him. He had light brown hair that was cut short and had a balding spot on the crown of his head. His eyes were grey and showed that he was not just some petty noble but that he had been outside and seen what was happening to the kingdom's people and had played his part in helping them. His nose was hooked and he had a large mouth. 'All the better for shouting with.' Riam thought amusedly as she stood waiting for him to address her. Seeing he wasn't about to, she took the time to carefully study the room. In the back left hand corner behind his desk, was a fire place. It was about as tall as she was and about a meter wide. There was a portrait hanging over the fire place. It was of a woman, she looked to be about fifty but Riam could tell that she must have been a court beauty when she was younger. She was staring off to the side a little bit, almost as if she was looking at someone standing just to the side of the painter, and the look in her eyes complete adoration and love. Riam was entranced by the picture and all the intricate detail it held. As she continued to examine the portrait she was interrupted by Lord HaMinch.

"Ariam of Archerscove and Pirates Swoop. So judging by the title and seal Alanna took you in." It was obvious that that was not a question but a statement. Riam merely nodded before Lord HaMinch continued, "George as well? Where is she?" He asked. Wondering what this had to do with her becoming a page she answered respectfully and without her voice wavering once. A feat she was quite proud of. "She was going to come your grace but her presence was required by the King at the last minute." He nodded and motioned for her to take a seat. As she sat in one of the three chairs in front of his desk he continued.

"You are here to learn to be a knight and a noble of Tortall. It will not be easy. You will learn to defend the weak, obey you overlord and champion the course of the just. You might even be able to tell between right and wrong." The Duke continued, "Until the age of fourteen you will be a page. You will wait at the evening meal and run any errand asked of you by a Lord or Lady. Your day will be split in two. The first half you will learn to fight and the second half you will be studying the books. At the age of fourteen you will participate in the little test and if you pass you will become a Squire. You may be chosen by a knight to become their Squire and if so you will tend to his, or her, belongings run his errands and protect his interests. Other training will continue guided by your masters hand. At the age of eighteen you will undergo the ordeal of Knighthood. If you survive you will have become a Knight of the Realm. Some don't survive. You will be tended by palace servants but don't expect them to do everything for you. You are here to learn independence. Now," He said looking back at the letter, "It says here that you have the gift?"

"Yes your grace." Riam replied.

He nodded as if he approved that she had magic even though she knew most people would say she cheated her way to Knighthood. "Well then, during your afternoon lessons you will also be guided in the use of your gift. Another rule whilst you are here Ariam, you are not, under any circumstances to be found in your room with a boy with the door closed. If there is a boy in your room the door must remain open at all times. Understood?" Riam nodded.

"Yes your grace." She replied.

"Good. Now just so that you know, you will be receiving no special treatment. At the evening meals you will be waiting on me. Training starts in two days time. Tomorrow morning you will meet the other pages and we will find someone to sponsor you. You will be called on for your service. Any questions?"

"No your grace." She replied bowing.

"Good." He replied and motioned for her to leave. She bowed and turned to leave but just as she reached the door she heard him call her back.

"Ariam, there are many people out there who still don't want females to be Knights. It is wrong. Lady Alanna and Sir Keladry proved themselves and now it's your turn. Don't let them down. If you ever need some help you can ask me as long as you aren't looking for an easy way out. I don't like slackers. Good luck Ariam." He said and again motioned for her to leave. Just as she was about to close the door to his study she looked back at him and saw him watching her. She smiled. "Thank you your grace, it is much appreciated." And with a bang she closed the door and turned to face the rest of her life.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Riam entered her room and slowly looked around. It was a nice room, nothing special about it but it looked homely enough. Every thing was neat and the room in general was all in order. Quite a relief after what Alanna had told her of what happened to Kel when she first became a page. 'Perhaps people are warming up to the idea of female Knights.' She thought.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

The next morning she was awoken by the suns rays hitting her closed eyelids. It had only been two months since she had moved in with Alanna but she had already been trained in the routine of waking up with the sun. Getting up now was not a difficult task and she decided to begin her day with a few small exercises to warm herself up.

After doing some rounds involving sit-ups, push-ups, squats and pattern dances with her sword, she quickly went to have a bath. Hearing the morning bell she quickly dressed in breeches, a shirt and tunic she was about to make her way down to the mess hall to eat breakfast when she heard a knock at her door. Answering it she saw a boy who looked to be about a year older than her.

After getting over the initial shock of realising she was a girl the page quickly told her to come and line up outside so that she could be sponsored. Riam closed her door and stood in front of it standing proudly and looking at those around her. Her examination was cut short when she saw movement at the other end of the corridor. Lord HaMinch was walking down the corridor with all the older pages behind him. He stopped just before the first door.

"When I come to you, state your name and fief and we will see who will sponsor you." Riam who was at the opposite end of the corridor watched the group as it slowly neared her. There were six new pages in total and all of them had gotten a sponsor. Now it was her turn. When Lord HaMinch stopped in front of her he looked her in the eye and nodded.

"Ariam of Pirate's Swoop my Lord." She said with more confidence than she felt. He nodded his approval. "Who will sponsor Pirate's Swoop?" He asked the crowd. Riam knew she wouldn't have people jumping at the chance to sponsor her but she had hoped that at least one person would. Now, however, there was dead silence in the corridor and she felt nervousness and embarrassment rise up inside her.

"Anyone at all." Lord HaMinch tried again only to be met with more silence. It was killing her. The looks she was gaining from everyone. In the back of the group where she could not see the faces she heard some whispers. Wondering what it was about she was about to say something to Lord HaMinch about not needing a sponsor when there came a confident voice from the direction of where she had originally heard the whisperings.

"I will."


	6. A friend in a High place

Riam didn't see who had spoken at first but as the pages spread to the two sides of the hall she saw her saviour step forward. He looked to be her age about five foot and dusty blonde hair. All in all, for what she could see of him, he looked to be quite handsome. Whispers started spreading out among the pages as it became clear who had volunteered their services to the new girl.

Lord HaMinch started to address the mystery page. "Laphux, I am not so sure about-"

"My Lord," Laphux interrupted "With all due respect, you asked for a sponsor and as no one else is offering, I am. Besides, I doubt there would be one person here who knew the palace and its ways as well as I do."

Seeing that he had no other option Lord HaMinch nodded his head. "Very well then. Dinner is in two bells, until then, I suggest that you start showing the first years the palace ropes. Dismissed." As he strode off Riam was sure she heard him mutter the words "King", "think", "I'm" and "Doomed". Well she thought sarcastically smiling to herself, he sure seems happy about these arrangements.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Riam stood still against the wall next to her door not entirely sure what she was supposed to be doing. Most of the pages had left going back to their few remaining hours of relaxation and freedom, leaving only her Laphux, two of his friends and another new page who she had noted was sponsored by one of her Laphux's friends. She kept her eyes focussed on the ground and tuned into the older page's conversation. She was disappointed to hear them arguing with Laphux as to whether or not he should be sponsoring her. Apparently Laphux's friends didn't think it would be good for their reputation to be associating with 'the girl'.

Riam stopped listening and instead raised her eyes to look at the other first year page. He was about four foot eleven and had reddy brown, straight hair which was falling into his dark brown eyes. His skin was white and it looked as if he had not been in the sun for many long years. There was a friendly air about him and he looked about as comfortable as she felt. She had taken his name to be Michael of Shellspeak and was sponsored by Laphux's brown-haired friend. As if sensing her eyes on him, he turned his head from watching the older pages and caught her eyes. She gladly returned the smile he sent her way and then nodded her head questioningly in the other page's direction. He shrugged and rolled his eyes indicating both his ignorance and annoyance.

Getting bored Riam then turned her eyes to search out Michael's sponsor. This boy was quite small as approximately four feet seven with brown curly hair and bright green eyes. He also had white skin like Michael however his skin was also home to a light sprinkling of freckles. He was currently throwing his arms around trying to accentuate his point to Laphux but, Riam thought to herself, the only thing it seems to achieve is to make him look like an orang-utan.

Grinning she turned her focus to the only other boy in the hall. He had dark skin and was about five feet tall. He was not ugly but when you looked at his face your eyes were immediately drawn to his nose which was wide at the nostrils and squashed into his face. His hair was a very dark brown and helped his hazel eyes stand out.

The words Laphux spoke now caught Riam's interest immediately. "Guys," his voice was strong and demanded the attention of those around him. "You know perfectly well that my brother Roald and his wife are very close friends with Sir Lady Keladry of Mindelan. Are you saying that I shouldn't sponsor her because it might make me enemies? Nobody is liked by everybody that's just the way it is. I would rather one great friend than a million fake ones and I find it quite likely that I will find that friend in Ariam. As to you thinking females won't be good knights, Kel and Aunty Lanna have proved themselves and I don't want to hear another word about it. And I suggest you attend to your new page Parspen." He finished his speech addressing his brown haired friend and started towards her.

Riam could now see his face and knowing that he was a prince compared his features to those of the other royals she had seen in her short lifetime. She was surprised to see that he looked nothing like his family members. He had tanned skin and his blonde hair was short and straight. His eyes were the only things that you could connect to the royal line of Conte. There were exactly like his fathers, a sparkling blue like that of the ocean, though they held less knowledge and more determination.

She was startled out of her examination by his address. "Welcome to Corus, both of you." He started shooting a look at Michael. His two friends were now standing slightly behind him. Continuing he said, "This is Dalron of Glascove," Indicating to his black-haired, dark-skinned friend, "and Parspen of Kingspeak." Pointing to his other friend.

Riam bowed to the Prince and when she stood looked the Prince in the eye and said "Why did you sponsor me?" in a rather confused voice. Dalron interrupted before the Prince could reply and hissed angrily "This is a prince, as your sponsor you owe him your respect and as your Prince you owe him your life."

Riam transferred her gaze to Dalron and looked him squarely in the eye showing him she would not be intimidated. "And I would freely give." She replied to him evenly before moving her eyes back to the Prince.

"Come Ariam," He said ignoring both her question and Dalron's interruption and starting to walk off in the opposite direction to the one Lord HaMinch had moved in a bell earlier. "It is time for Dinner."

Ariam followed but continued her line of questions. " I know this might seem ignorant of me, but are you Prince Laphux, the third child of the King?"

"Yes," He grinned, his amusement showing in his eyes. "The one and only. Oh and Ariam, I'm sorry about what happened back there, I hate it when they act like I'm a Prince." Riam raised one eyebrow and seeing this Laphux smiled sheepishly.

"I know I am a Prince, and they are great friends but they never really treat me as one of them. I am always a Prince and never a person, if that makes sense. So how is Aunt Alanna?"

"Last time I checked she had all her fingers and toes and had only received one scar in the past five attacks." Riam said brightly smiling at her new friend. "She's aiming for ten attacks." Prince Laphux smiled.

"So what do you think of her Ariam?" Riam flinched hearing her full name, it brought back bad memories.

"Please call me Riam. Everybody does." She said.

"What if I want to be special?" He grinned at her. Her only reply to that was "Don't worry your highness… you already are." She looked at him judging how he would be affected by her next comment, "Special in the head."

"Hey!" He exclaimed and took a swipe at her head. "That cut me real deep." He said faking hurt. Cheering up considerably he continued on "Well if I am to call you Riam, then you have to call me Laphux or Laph. Then we'll be even."

Riam smirked. "It's a deal," she said and shook the hand he offered. Then, together the two new friends opened the door to the mess hall and stepped into the room full of rowdy teens.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

As she suspected as soon as people spotted her a fierce whisper started up. She ignored the stares as she followed Laph to the food line where she collected her meat and vegies. She was partly worried about who she would sit with but followed Laph when he moved to join his friends at a table in the middle of the room.

The Princes friends were polite to her throughout the meal but made no effort to become friends so she contented herself with answering any questions Laphux asked and in turn learning more about him.

There were some things Riam made no mention of. She did not tell them what had happened at her fief, nor did she mention her brother. 'That,' She thought, 'is for another time. When I'm ready.'

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

As she lay in bed that night she thought about her new friend. He was the third eldest, the second boy, which meant that if Roald died, he would become the Crown Prince. 'Not that that would happen.' she thought. Riam could see why Laph's friends were so protective of him. Laph had told her during dinner that his elder brother and he were the best of friends and he didn't know what he would do if anything happened to him. 'I wonder,' Riam thought, her mind taking a turn, 'if he has ever met Lady Keladry.' Her last thought that night before she drifted off to sleep was 'Oh well, I guess I'll just ask him tomorrow.'

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Hey guys! Thanks for reading. I just thought I should mention a few things. I have decided to make him the son of King Jonathon and Prince Roald's brother as you know. There is obviously a rather large gap between the two siblings but it could happen. So in my story Kel is thirty and obviously her friends are also in their thirties and then Alanna and them are in their early sixties. If you have any questions or suggestions feel free to ask! Thanks!


	7. First Day of Training

Hey guys! I'm back! Sorry it's been so long I'm just tied up with school so I can't update very often. I just wanted to let you know that I have decided that for the benefit of the storyline, none of the pages will know that she is from Archerscove. She will be going by Pirate's Swoop. I did change this in previous chapters for those who are reading this story for the first time! Thanks and I hope you enjoy this new instalment!

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

When Laphux knocked on her door the next morning, Riam had already been up since sunrise, had been for a run and done a few muscle strengthening exercises and pattern dances. She quickly washed herself, threw on some breeches and a tunic, and joined him in the hall.

Breakfast passed quickly and when they were both finished Laphux led her underground to the Palace stores. Here, he told her, she was to get her supply of page uniforms. After being measured roughly for her size she received three sets of practice clothes, to be worn in the morning. They were simple, sturdy tan, cotton and wool garments. She also received three sets of the pages formal uniform one for royal gatherings and the other two for afternoon lessons. These were red shirts and hose with a gold tunic to go over the top. Finally she received a pair of shoes to add to her formal uniform, as well as winter cloaks and coats.

After these had been placed in her room, Laph took her to the practice courts, showing her where she would spend half her waking moments for the next four years. The next stop was back inside to the libraries and then to the classrooms where she would be having lessons. Riam noted everything and the day passed quickly. She was ready for her first day of training.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

The next day Riam was ready before Laph so she quietly exited her room and walked down the hall to his room. Hoping he was awake and she wouldn't have to resort to drastic measures to get him up, she knocked on his door.

He came out a few minutes later, grinning as he led her to breakfast.

"Why are you so happy?" She asked Laphux on the way down to the practise courts.

His only response was an infuriating grin and the question "Is there a reason no to be?"

Riam shook her head smiling, "No, but you look overly excited."

He look surprised. "Aren't you?" Riam thought about it for a moment, wondering whether she was or not. She hadn't been feeling jumpy all morning but she wasn't depressed either. Thinking about it she responded "I suppose, but I think the nerves cover it up."

"Oh. Well we're here anyway." He said as they arrived at the practice courts.

They were some of the first ones there with only a few fourth year pages and their teacher there for company. Quietly trading jests, they waited another five minutes before the whole class had arrived.

The Shang warrior stood in silence waiting for them. He was leaning against the fence looking at the pages as if judging who would last the full four years. Riam hated it when people looked at her like that. She always felt uncomfortable and unworthy. The shang was a tall man, skinny with short black hair and pale skin. He word baggy, flexible short and a top with no shoes.

"For those of you I know, welcome back." He smiled taking the edge out of his cutting tone. "Now, get over there, pair up and start your drill while I work with the wee ones. And no slacking off or I'll know why!" He turned to the four new pages. "Welcome. I am Nailud Wolkhom, Shang Sea lion. For now I will be your teacher, but we are hoping the Octopus will be arriving sometime later in the year. Now…" He looked around. "You." He decided, pointing at Michael who looked terrified at the teacher's sudden attention. "Before we can throw people, or even punch and kick, we must learn how to fall. Take my hand." Michael hesitantly reached our and put his hand in the Sea lions. In an instant he was flying. All glory forgotten, an instant after that, he landed. The three remaining pages winced as they heard a crack but the Sea lion merely walked over, hauled Michael back to his feet and cracked his back into place again. "I suppose," He said, his eyes twinkling, "I should have told you how to land first. Make sure when you are about to hit you put your arm out and smack the ground with your hand. This helps take some of the impact. And you must also roll out of the way. Let your momentum continue and help you back to your feet. Next!" The Shang Sea lion went through this procedure with all four of them, correcting their mistakes until they could all land without doing themselves too much damage. Riam, who had already learnt the basics, was paired up with Parspen to practice.

When the bell rung, they all moved off to the next practice court hoping that the lesson would bring less pain than the previous one. Knowing that this was what she was worst at, Riam wasn't too enthused about it. Training with Alanna had shown Riam that if she didn't practice her staff work she would wake up the next morning feeling as if she had been kicked multiple times when down. Because of her lack of skills in this area, she was glad that they were starting at the basics again. The teacher started them off with a high hit and block. Practising the high hit, she swung the staff up in both hands, passing slightly to the left of her, and brought it down straight. Up and down she continued while looking at her partner. He was average height, about five foot five and had a rather stocky build. His dark brown hair and eyes (that were so small it looked like he was continually squinting) were not the least bit distinguishing and made it look like he would fit in well with a crowd. His nose was short and hooked at the end and Riam noticed that his nostrils flared slightly every time she hit his staff. Trying to hold in a giggle Riam continued examining her partner. His lips were normal but the bottom one seemed a tad larger than the top one, so that it looked like he was pouting. Bringing her gaze back to his whole face, rather than each individual feature, she saw the sneer planted there and faulted in her movements.

"Pirate's Swoop, Stone mountain… KEEP GOING! AND CHANGE!" Sergeant Obafem Ezeko, who was taking the class, bellowed. Riam was now blocking and Stone mountain, hitting, though with a little more force than Riam thought necessary. The practice went on going through middle and low strikes and blocks and then a mixture of all three in different patterns.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

On the way down to the archery yard Riam decided to voice a question that had been on her mind since the moment she found out who Laphux was.

"Say Laph? Why don't you look like anyone in your family?" Laph laughed. "I do Ri. I've got my father's eyes, my mother's nose and ears…" Rolling her eyes at Laph she knew that she would have to make her question more specific.

"Okay… let me rephrase… where did the blonde hair come from?" Laph grinned again. "Well why didn't you ask that in the first place Ri?" Riam hated it when people feigned ignorance. Glaring, she was about to yell at him when he interrupted with a laugh.

"Well you see, it's said that way back over a hundred years ago there was a prince who-"

"LAPH!"

"Okay, okay! I got it from my mother's, mother's, husband-"

"JUST SAY IT!"

"My mother's father. Apparently that's where everyone gets their hair from." Riam groaned at Laph's smile.

"If everyone got their hair from their mother's father, don't you think that your brothers and sisters should have the same hair as you?" Laph looked thoughtful for a moment. "Hmm…. I never really thought of that." Riam started laughing at his sad face. He looked so disappointed to find out that his hair didn't really come from his mother's father.

Brightening up Laph turned to face her. "So you asked me a question… it's only fair I ask one in return. Why do you go by the name Pirate's Swoop? I mean I know you aren't really the Lioness' daughter. You look nothing like her and I grew up with all her children. You weren't one of them. So who are you?" Riam knew this question would come up sooner or later but she was hoping for the latter rather than the former.

"I'm adopted. I am noble born, but my parents were killed and she offered to take me in. As to your last question… I don't think I can answer it. I don't want you to think I don't trust you but… I'm just not really ready to tell you who I am. There are bad memories there, and my past is dangerous. That's why I'm here, learning to be a knight. So that next time, I can protect my self and the people around me. I didn't want to be some useless convent girl who just sits there and simpers hoping someone will come to my rescue." Riam still wasn't ready to face her past and Laphux knew that he should probably cheer her up before they got to the archery courts.

"I don't know Ri… I can see you as a simpering convent girl…" As Laph put his hand in front of his mouth, fluttered his eyes and produced a high pitched giggle, Riam couldn't help but laugh. "Alright, that's enough. You know I would never do that."

"Sure, sure."

Seeing that they had arrived at their destination they moved towards the group of pages and waited quietly for Lord HaMinch to arrive. He came in about two minutes later and got straight into business. "Okay, all second years above, over there practising. Let's see who can get twenty bullseyes in a minute. Those who can't will have extra work on Sunday. First years, let's test your skill. Line up over there." He pointed at one of the targets. "And make sure you collect your bow. This will be yours for the moment."

Riam was the last one to the wall where the bows where hanging and quickly scanned them all before selecting one that looked to be her size. Grabbing a quiver of arrows she moved quickly over to line up with the other pages. Lord HaMinch came over and after ensuring they were all stringing their bows correctly, pointed at her. "You first. Let's see how many you can get in the bullseye, if any, in a minute."

"Yes my Lord." Riam stepped forward and expertly pulled her first arrow out of the quiver and aimed. 'This,' she thought, 'this is what I'm good at. I'm not from Archerscove for nothing.'

"Go." At Lord HaMinch signal Riam let her first arrow fly. As soon as she had released the first, another was in her hand. Release. Reload, pull, release. Reload, pull, release. The fifth arrow was flying, followed quickly by the sixth. Seventh. Eighth. Ninth. Tenth. Eleventh. Riam kept releasing arrow after arrow up until her twenty-sixth one. Just as she had released it Lord HaMinch called a stop.

Riam looked around to see all the pages watching her with either amazement or hatred in their eyes. Walking down to the target she counted the arrows, noting that only three of them had landed outside the centre and that none of them were more than a centimetre away. Looking at Lord HaMinch she noticed the befuddled expression on his face. "Bring the arrows here." He told her. Reaching out to pull the first arrow out she gave it a tug. When it didn't budge she pulled it again, this time harder. She continued tugging it until she heard Lord HaMinch call out to her.

"What are you doing?! I told you to bring the arrows here! And you lot," Lord HaMinch turned back to the other pages, "KEEP WORKING!"

Riam didn't want to dig herself any deeper than she already had where the other pages were concerned but she knew she couldn't stand there doing nothing. "I can't get them out my Lord."

"What do you mean you can't get them out?"

"They're too far embedded for me to pull out my Lord." Shivering when she saw the glare he shot her way she stood still not knowing what to do next. "Are you a weakling Pirate's Swoop?"

"No, my Lord." She responded weakly.

"WELL GET THEM OUT!"

Riam tried again with another arrow not succeeding any more than she had with the previous arrow. She kept trying, however, until Lord HaMinch pushed her out of the way. Giving one a tug, he looked surprised to see that it wasn't coming out, just as Ariam had said. He tugged again. The arrow stayed fast. Riam stood to the side watching silently as Lord HaMinch continued trying to remove the arrow from the bullseye.

Lord HaMinch had just managed to remove the first arrow when Riam felt a severe pain in her right shoulder. She screamed as her shoulder felt like someone had stuck a hot dagger into it. Catching a hold of herself and stopping her scream she saw Lord HaMinch turn to her angrily before she looked at her shoulder. Seeing the tail of an arrow sticking out, she woozily grabbed it with her left hand. Moaning with the pain of the simple movement, she pulled. Holding in another scream at the pain, she saw it had only moved an inch. She pulled again, harder this time, dizzily watching the blood begin to run out of her wound. She gave the arrow one last pull and was rewarded for her efforts with the site of the arrow free from her skin, before promptly fainting, the arrow in her now limp, left hand.


End file.
